Change
by Melinda Constanders
Summary: Theres a new Professor at Hogwarts, and teaches everyone that people can change. Snape/OC. Set in Harry's 3rd year.


"Now that we're all sorted and settled I'd like to introduce our newest professors." the headmaster started. "Professor Lupin, and Professor Hartgrove."

The two professors stood as he said each of their names to identify to all who they were.

"Now, as usual the Forbidden Forest is of course Forbidden, and all rules must be kept as to curfew and such. You will receive a list of these rules when your Prefects show you to your dorms. But as for now I'm starving as I'm sure most of you are so, let the feast begin!" Albus finished with a chuckle as he dropped down into his seat in the middle of the staff table and everyone started to fill their plates.

"So Professor, what do you teach?" Melinda Hartgrove asked the man to her right.

"Potions. I'm Professor Snape" he stated in a monotone voice. He had barley even looked at her when she arrived a few minutes before the students arrived and since then he hadn't looked at her either.

"That's interesting." Melinda replied trying to start up a conversation with him. "So how long have you worked here?"

"This will be the fifth year." he replied setting his fork down knowing he didn't have enough time to take a bite before she'd ask another question.

"So you actually know your way around the castle correct?" she asked.

"Yes madam I do." he replied reluctantly.

"Then is there anyway after the feast you can show me to my room? It's been forever since I've been here and I can't for the life of me remember where anything is." Melinda said with a laugh. The laugh caught the Potions Master's attention. It was a beautiful sound, like chimes in the wind. He finally turned to get a better look at the woman and found she was quite stunning. She had long dark hair that fell in a cascade of warm loose curls, and sea blue eyes that when you looked into them it seemed as if you were looking into the ocean with ripples and waves. Her face had a heart shape to it and her skin looked as if it were porcelain. She was by far the most beautiful woman Severus Snape had ever seen.

"Do I have something on me?" Melinda asked worriedly brushing her face with her hand. She had noticed he was staring and was afraid there was something on her face.

"No, no theres not." Severus said turning back to his food.

"So, Professor Hartgrove did you attend Hogwarts?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Melinda." she said.

"Excuse me?" he said confused.

"Please, call me Melinda." she said with a smile.

"Very well. You may call me Severus."

"Alright well Severus, I did at one time but I only got to attend two years until my parents took me out to home school me." Melinda said pulling a face. "What about you?" she asked taking a bite of her food.

"I attended Hogwarts until I graduated." he replied.

"Really? I wanted to so much but they wouldn't allow it. Not really sure why to be honest." Melinda said with a chuckle.

"What year did you start?" Severus asked looking at her.

"1989." she said looking at him.

"Thats the same year I started." he said. "What house were you in?"

"Ravenclaw. You?" Melinda asked.

"Slytherin." he replied looking back at his plate waiting for the gasp of revolution that everyone seemed to have when a person said they were in Slytherin. But it never came.

"I could never decide which house to be in because personally I feel their all equal. I wanted to be in Syltherndoravenpuff." she said with a laugh. "It seemed perfect. Too bad its completely made up."

"More people would get along." Severus commented.

"They would wouldn't they?" Melinda said smiling. She was getting ready to say something when she noticed all the students leaving. "I didn't even hear Albus dismiss." she said standing.

Severus quickly followed suit. "Nor did I." he agreed. "Would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"Why yes please. And maybe I'll actually remember where to go once you do." she laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to her rooms was about as conversational as dinner.

"Well this is the door to your quarters. The houselves should have everything put away and such." Severus said awkwardly.

"Thank you." Melinda said smiling at him.

"Y-your welcome." Severus replied. Rarely did he say those words.

"Would you care to meet up before breakfast tomorrow?" Melinda chanced asking hoping he'd say yes, she enjoyed his company.

'You can't possibly!' Severus said to himself in his head. 'It's completely not like you to even want to!' he berated himself. But despite what his mind was saying he heard his mouth say "Yes, hows 9:30?"

Melinda beamed happily. "Sounds great."

"Alright I'll see you then. Goodnight." he said before turning on his heel and striding away.

"Goodnight!" Melinda called to his retreating back. She smiled as she opened the door that led to her quarters. It was almost like an apartment inside the school. It was completely furnished and done in pale colours. Mostly colours like pale green, pale yellow and creams. She loved it.

Melinda walked into her pale green bedroom and collapsed onto her bright white duvet smiling and letting out a long sigh. "I have a feeling I'm going to like it here." she said. There was something about Severus Snape that set him apart from anyone she had ever met. And she vowed to herself that she'd find out what it was. He looked wonderful with his long hair and dark eyes. And the black robes he wore added an air of mystery to him that made Melinda want to get to know him. Of that she was certain.

XXXXXXXX  
A/N: I don't picture Severus exactly the way the book describes him. His hair isn't greasy for one and hes not all sallow and yellow teethed. I see him as having the shoulder length black hair that is at the end of the day occasionally greasy from all the steam from the potions and he's alittle pale of course but not ghostly. And he has white teeth because he values hygiene as much as the next person. Anyway thats how I picture him in my head and in this story :)

Love much, Mel


End file.
